Selling Kiss
by Laela Park
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! Haus akan pria, haus akan tiap ciuman yang mereka tawarkan. Semua menjadi candu. Candu yang ku buat hanya untuk melupakanmu. Melupakan segala rasa akanmu. JaeSon/Im Jaebum-Wang Jackson/Mark/Got7/Romance/BL/OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**SELLING KISS**

 **JAESON/IM JAEBUM|WANG JACKSON, MARK TUAN**

 **GOT7/ROMANCE/T/BL/OOC**

 **ALL CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELF**

WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHOUNEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _Hmmpp.. Hhmmpckk.. Euhh.._

Suara kecapan terdengar dari sudut sebuah ruangan. Tercipta dari dua insan yang saling bertaut saling menjamah alat pengecap mereka. Saling menghantarkan rasa hasrat mereka.

" _Ani, aniya_.. Aku bilang jangan sentuh daerah tubuhku yang lain." Ujar salah seorang pria di sela ciuman mereka.

"Hmm.." Jawab pria lainnya singkat dan kembali menyerang bibir manis lawan mainnya. Tidak membiarkan sedikit pun waktu menginterupsi aktivitasnya mencumbu pria yang kini dalam rengkuhannya.

"Jackson-shi!" Panggil salah seorang pria yang entah dari mana keberadaannya dengan cukup lantang. Panggilannya yang sontak menghentikan aktivitas panas dua orang pria lainnya.

"Ya! Tidak bisa kah kau datang dengan tenang tanpa mengagetkanku? Ada apa?" Tanya seorang pria yang merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Siapa dia? Mengganggu saja." Tanya pria lainnya yang merasa terganggu akan kedatangan pria yang ada di hadapannya, namun tidak menghentikan aksi mesumnya.

"Anda dipanggil ayah anda, Jackson-shi." Jawab pria yang baru datang tersebut, mengabaikan pria yang lainnya.

"Ah maaf tuan, ku rasa cukup sampai di sini saja dan aku akan mengambil hadiahnya." Ujar Jackson pada pria yang masih merengkuhnya.

"Tapi kita baru sebentar Jackson-ah." Rajuk pria tersebut.

"Ck.. Kau yang terbaik, jadi kita sudahi, ne?" Pinta Jackson kembali dengan senyuman lebar menyertainya. Membuat yang dipintanya menuruti akan inginnya.

"Baiklah. Kita akan bertemu lagi, dan pintalah apa pun yang kau mau." Pria itu pun mengerti, setelah mendapat kecupan terakhir dari Jackson, pria itu pun meninggalkan tempat mereka.

"Tidak akan." Gumam Jackson saat pria itu telah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi bisa kah anda menemui Presdir?" Tanya pria lain yang sejak tadi masih menunggu.

"Tumben sekali dia memanggilku. Hmm, baiklah."

Mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju kediaman Jackson. Melaju kendaraan mereka, melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Hanya menikmati perjalanan mereka.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti melakukannya, Jackson-ah?" Tanya seorang pria di kursi kemudi tanpa menggunakan bahasa formal lagi seperti yang dia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah tahu bahwa aku tidak akan berhenti, Mark hyung." Jawab Jackson dengan santai.

"Mulai besok kau akan menghentikannya." Ujar Mark yang terdengar seperti perintah di telinga Jackson.

" _Mwo?_ Kau tidak bisa menghentikanku seenaknya hyung. Kau tahu aku belum mencapai targetku." Protes Jackson atas perintah Mark.

"Apa karena kau sekretaris ayah, maka kau berani memerintahku, eoh? Urusi saja urusanmu." Lanjut Jackson akan aksi protesnya.

"Apa uang yang diberikan ayahmu tidak cukup sehingga kau meminta bayaran pada setiap pria yang ingin menciummu?" Tanya Mark.

"Aku melakukannya bukan untuk materi." Jawab Jackson, kini wajahnya berubah menjadi lesu.

"Lalu mengapa kau selalu meminta barang mewah kepada setiap pelangganmu?" Tanya Mark kembali.

"Aku hanya tak bisa memberikannya secara gratis. Enak saja."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau cari kekasih saja? Kau bisa mendapat banyak ciuman dari kekasihmu." Tanya Mark lagi. Tidak mengerti dengan obsesi anak bosnya.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus mencium seribu pria untuk menghapusnya. Lagi pula kalau kau ingin aku berhenti, kan aku sudah memintamu menciumku. Ciumanmu bernilai sepuluh orang loh." Terang Jackson memberikan penawarannya.

"Aku tidak mau mengeluarkan uangku hanya untuk sebuah ciuman." Tolak Mark.

"Aku memberikanya gratis untukmu." Tawar Jackson kembali.

"Hentikan. Kau jelaskan saja pada ayahmu. Turunlah!" Imbau Mark saat mereka sudah tiba di kediaman Keluarga Wang.

"Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah melakukannya lagi di kantor." Ujar Mark memperingati, membuat Jackson semakin kesal akannya.

"Pasti kau yang mengadu pada ayah. Awas kau hyung."

Dengan perasaan sangat kesal bercampur khawatir ia memasuki rumahnya yang telah lama ia tidak tempati. Sebuah rumah tiga lantai yang terlihat begitu megah design arsitekturnya. Menggambarkan akan status sosialnya di masyarakat. Sebuah keadaan yang membuatmu tak perlu khawatir akan keberadaan sebuah benda yang mereka sebut dengan uang.

Jackson memasuki rumahnya dengan perasaan ragu. Di sana sudah terdapat ayahnya yang terduduk anggun di kursinya. Pandangan tajam ayahnya membuatnya semakin takut melangkah. Tiga hal yang begitu ia takuti di dunia ini, ketinggian, serangga dan ayahnya ketika marah. Membuatnya bergidik walau hanya membayangkannya.

" _Nihao, baba._ " Sapa Jackson dengan hormat pada ayahnya.

"Huft.. Kau tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Tanya sang ayah, ingin mendengar pengakuan dari anak tersayangnya. Namun gelengan kepala lah yang ia dapatkan.

"Kau menyukai laki-laki, aku mencoba untuk mentolerirnya. Tapi kini kau menjual tubuhmu! Tidak cukupkah uang yang kuberikan kepadamu, eoh?" Tanya Sang ayah dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Meruntuki apa yang telah dilakukan anaknya.

"Aku tidak menjual tubuhku. Aku hanya menjual bibirku." Bantah Jackson atas tuduhan ayahnya.

"Aish.. Kau! Itu sama saja!" Ujar sang ayah masih menahan dirinya untuk tidak memukul anak bengal di depannya. Sedangkan Jackson hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku melakukan semua ini karena suatu alasan papa." Ujar Jackson kembali berargumen.

"Aku tak mau dengar alasanmu. Yang aku mau dengar hanya kau mau menghentikan semua kegilaanmu itu. Hakmu atas perusahaan di Geongju akan aku lepas. Sebagai gantinya kau akan bekerja sebagai karyawan di perusahaan milik temanku yang berada di Cheongdamdong." Tutur Sang ayah yang tentu membuat Jackson kehabisan kata-katanya.

"Tapi papa.."

"Tidak ada tapi tapi. Mulailah mengemasi barangmu. Mark akan membantumu." Putus sang ayah dan langsung meninggalkan Jackson.

"Huft.. Terserah papa saja. Aku masih bisa mencari pria yang mau menciumku di sana. Dan masalah jabatan itu bisa aku rebut dengan mudah." Sombong Jackson tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

"Semua salahmu, hyung." Tuduh Jackson pada Mark yang sejak tadi hanya menyaksikan interaksi kedua ayah-anak tersebut.

"Itu demi kebaikanmu." Balas Mark dengan santai.

-Nappeun Bamie-

" _MWO IGE?!_ Kenapa karyawan di sini wanita semua? Apa maksud semua ini hyung? _Tell me!_ " Teriak Jackson saat mengetahui keadaan tempat kerjanya yang baru.

"Kau akan bekerja di bagian supervisi dan kau sebagai asisten kepala supervisor, yakni bersama Nona Sunmi." Terang Mark mengabaikan pertanyaan Jackson.

"Tidak adakah pria yang bekerja di sini?" Tanya Jackson sekali lagi akan keberadaan laki-laki di kantor barunya.

"Kalau kau ingin bergaul dengan laki-laki, kau bisa ke bagian produksi yang berada di lantai lima." Jawab Mark santai, mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka harus turun 10 lantai untuk ke sana. Membuat Jackson semakin frustasi.

"Kau benar-benar menghukumku, papa." Gumam Jackson hampir menangis.

"Namamu sekarang menjadi Bai Jiaer, tapi kau masih bisa dipanggil dengan Jackson. Bersikap baiklah di sini, karena ini bukan perusahaan ayahmu." Kembali Mark menjelaskan segalanya pada Jackson.

"Hm." Balas Jackson tak bersemangat.

"Sekarang kita akan masuk bertemu dengan Nona Sunmi dan Direktur perusahaan ini." Ajak Mark, membawa Jackson menuju ruang Direktur perusahaan.

"Tapi kau akan menemaniku kan, hyung?" Tanya Jackson yang terdengar sebagai sebuah permintaan. Yah karena hanya Mark lah orang yang dapat ia percaya untuk menemaninya di tempat asing itu. Sosok yang juga telah meemaninya sejak ia kecil. Hanya Marklah harapannya.

" _Ne_ , aku akan selalu menemanimu. Dan tenanglah, kau masih akan bertemu dengan pria, karena Direktur kita adalah seorang pria." Jawab Mark menenangkan kekhawatiran Jackson.

"Ku harap bukan seorang pria tua mesum yang aku temui." Gumam Jackson yang masih cukup terdengar di telinga Mark, hingga menciptakan senyuman tipis di wajah pria yang mendengarnya.

" _Annyeonghasaeyo Sunmi-shi."_ Sapa Mark dengan ramah pada wanita cantik yang sudah menunggunya.

" _Annyeong Mark-shi_. Dan emm.. Jackson-shi?" Sapa wanita tersebut tak lupa menyebutkan nama Jackson.

" _Ne, Bai Jiaer imnida._ Atau biasa dipanggil Jackson. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Balas Jackson dengan sopan.

"Ahh.. _Sunmi imnida_. Senang bertemu dengan anda juga. Mari masuk, Direktur sudah menunggu anda sekalian." Ajak Sunmi kepada mereka berdua. Memandu keduanya menemui sang penanggung jawab perusahaan.

" _Sajang-nim_ , kami masuk." Izin Sunmi pada atasannya.

"Masuklah." Jawab sang pimpinan dengan suara yang terdengar lembut namun tegas, mengizinkan mereka untuk memasuki ruangannya.

Mereka bertiga pun memasuki ruangan tersebut. Menampakkan seorang pria gagah dengan senyum manis menyambut mereka. Membuat Jackson tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum bahagia pada wajahnya.

"Akan ku buat ia mencuimku."

 **To be continue...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya datang dengan ff gaje lagi hehehehe**

 **Hope you like and enjoy it**

 **Muaaahh.. :* :* :***


	2. Chapter 2

**SELLING KISS**

 **JAESON/IM JAEBUM|WANG JACKSON, MARK TUAN**

 **GOT7/ROMANCE/T/BL/OOC**

 **ALL CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELF**

WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHOUNEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Rasa bosan selalu menjadi momok bagi mereka yang termenung, tak ada yang dapat diperbuat untuk menarik perhatian. Begitulah kini yang dirasakan oleh Jackson selama lima hari di perusahaan baru tempat ia bekerja. Tak ada lagi pekerjaan yang dapat ia kerjakan, teman untuk berbicara pun tak ia dapatkan.

Jabatannya sebagai asisten kelapa membuatnya ia mendapat ruang kerja yang terisolasi dengan karyawan lainnya. Sebuah ruangan yang menjadi penghubung antara ruang direktur dengan ruang karyawan biasa. Sebuah ruangan yang hanya ditempati oleh dirinya, Kepala Supervisor dan Kepala Designer saja. Dan berterimakasihlah karena kedua yang lainnya sedang memeriksa pabrik, membuatnya terasa semakin bosan karenanya.

"Di luar sana sepertinya menyenangkan." Gumam Jackson saat melihat aktivitas di ruangan sebelahnya. Sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang sibuk akan pekerjaannya, namun diselingi cengkrama si sela kerja mereka. Membuat Jackson semakin iri akannya.

"Walau hanya ada wanita, setidaknya di sana aku akan memiliki banyak teman berbicara." Gumamnya lagi, tak tahan akan kesendiriannya.

Dengan rasa bosan yang telah merasukinya, maka Jackson putuskan beranjak dari kursinya. Keluar dari daerahnya untuk berbaur dengan karyawan lainnya. Bukankah sebagai karyawan yang baik harus saling mengenal dengan pekerja lainnya. Ia pun menghampiri mereka yang sedang berkumpul di depan sebuah komputer.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Jackson membuka pendekatannya.

"Ahh.. Jackson-shi, kami sedang mencari bahan pewarna baru." Jawab seorang wanita cantik bersurai silver.

" _Sajang-nim_ meminta kami untuk mencari pewarna baru untuk produksi kain selanjutnya." Tambah wanita lainnya dengan surai pendek.

"Ohh.. Aku sudah melihat design motif kain selanjutnya. Memangnya kalian tidak pernah memakai komposisi warna-warna tersebut?" Tanya Jackson sedikit heran. Sebagai sebuah perusahaan textil yang cukup besar, mengapa mereka bisa kekurangan pasokan pewarna textil. Aneh pikirnya.

"Hmm.. Designer motif kami nona Suzy, mempunyai fanatik warna yang tak dapat mengganggunya. Dan lagi, _Sajang-nim_ selalu menyetujuinya." Jawab wanita bersurai pendek tadi.

"Yah dari apa yag sudah ku lihat memang semua terlihat bagus. Tapi Ayeon-shi, kenapa sekarang sedikit berbeda? Sebelumnya selalu didominasi warna pastel, tapi sekarang lebih pada warna terang yang cerah?" Tanya Jackson kembali pada Ayeon, wanita bersurai pendek.

"Kami pun tidak mengetahuinya secara pasti. Tapi yang kami tahu, sebelumnya _Sajang-nim_ dengan nona Suzy bertengkar hanya karena hal itu. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, nona Suzy sangat menentang penggunaan warna selain pastel. Namun _Sajang-nim_ bersikeras ingin menggunakan warna lain." Terang seorang wanita dengan nama Mina pada kartu tanda pengenalnya.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat _Sajang-nim_ menolak hasil kerja nona Suzy. Sangat aneh. Apakah _Sajang-nim_ sudah memiliki wanita baru?" Lanjut wanita berambut silver, yang membuat Jackson semakin penasaran.

"Memangnya apa hubungannya, Jimin-ah?" Tanya Jackson pada wanita berambut silver yang ia panggil Jimin.

"YA! Jackson! Kenapa kau hanya berbicara santai dengan Jimin. Sedangkan dengan kami kau menggunakan bahasa formal, eoh? _WAE?_ " Bukannya mendapat jawaban dari Jimin, Jackson malah mendapat protesan dari karyawan yang lainnya karena Jackson terlalu kaku terhadap mereka.

" _Mianhae_ , aku hanya ingin berlaku sopan kepada kalian, karena aku hanya karyawan baru di sini." Bela Jackson, yang tentu mendapat protes kembali dari yang lainnya.

"Kau ini, berlakulah seperti keluarga dengan kami, jangan hanya dengan Jimin saja. Kau sudah seminggu di sini, tak bisa kah kau menganggap kami keluarga?" Pinta Ayeon kepada Jackson. Memperlihatkan keramahan mereka kepada Jackson selaku karyawan baru.

" _Jinjjayo_ , aku boleh menggunakan bahasa yang tidak formal?" Tanya Jackson antusias. Karena jujur saja, Jackson bukanlah sosok yang tertutup dan kaku. Ia adalah sosok yang ramah dan ceria. Berlaku kaku membuatnya terlihat konyol baginya.

" _Ne._ " Jawab mereka serempak.

"Jadi, bisakah kalian jawab pertanyaanku?" Lanjut Jackson, tak melupakan inti pembicaraan mereka.

"Aahhh.. Mereka sudah bertunangan , oppa. Sebelumnya _Sajang-nim_ selalu menurut pada nona Suzy, karena _Sajang-nim_ sangat pelit berbicara, atau lebih tepatnya selalu menghindari perdebatan. Maka ia lebih memilih menurut selama itu bagus. Yah walau berbeda dengan kami. Jika _Sajang-nim_ tidak suka dengan pekerjaan kami, ia hanya akan mengembalikan pekerjaan kami dan berbicara seperlunya." Terang Jimin panjang lebar yang disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

"Tapi walau tak banyak bicara, namun kami bisa bergidik walau hanya menatap tatapannya. Mengerikan." Sambung Mina yang lagi diamini oleh yang lainnya.

"Benarkah? Dia tidak begitu padaku. Dia terlalu cerewet kemarin." Tanggap Jackson yang sontak membuat yang lainnya terheran.

 **Flashback**

Jackson perhatikan lembaran-lembaran kain yang berada di atas mejanya. Memainkan dan melipat tiap lembaran kain menjadi berbagai bentuk yang lucu dan cantik. Kelinci, anjing bunga, angsa dan bentuk-bentuk lainnya, menunjukkan akan kemampuan lainnya. Terus berkutik dengan kain-kainnya, hingga Sunmi datang menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jackson?" Tanya Sunmi saat berada di hadapan Jackson.

"Melipat kain." Jawabnya santai, tak menghiraukan tatapan kesal dari Sunmi.

"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa kau melakukan itu? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan yang aku perintahkan?" Tanya Sunmi akan pekerjaan Jackson.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Bahkan aku sudah mengeceknya di pabrik-pabriknya langsung." Jawab Jackson sambil menyerahkan hasil kerjanya. Berlaku dengan tenang karena merasa pekerjaannya terlalu mudah dan dapat ia selesaikan dengan baik.

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan memeriksanya. Aku tak menyangka kau dapat menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, dan ku harap hasilnya tak mengecewakan." Ujar Sunmi memuji kecekatan pekerjaan Jackson. Setelahnya Sunmi pun kembali ke mejanya untuk mengecek hasil pekerjaan Jackson. Sedangkan Jackson kembali berkutik dengan kain-kainnya. Mengisi waktu luangnya sebelum pekerjaan lainnya menghampirinya.

Setelah sejam berlalu, Sunmi pun kembali menghampiri Jackson yang sedang berkutik dengan laptopnya.

"Jackson, menurutku pekerjaanmu sangat bagus. Tapi _Sajang-nim_ memanggilmu." Ujar Sunmi dengan nada sedikit meragu.

"Ah.. mungkin ia mau memuji hasil kerjaku. Hahaha.. Katakan padanya itu tidak perlu." Balas Jackson penuh percaya diri.

"Sepertinya tidak, bahkan _Sajang-nim_ melempar hasil kerjamu. Dan ia habis menceramahiku. Semoga kau selamat Jackson." Ujar Sunmi memperingati, takut bawahannya akan diperlakukan sama seperti dirinya.

"Kau membuatku takut, noona." Balas Jackson mulai meringis.

Jackson bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Berbagai mantera penenang ia rapalkan, mencoba menyamankan dirinya dari tatapan mematikan dari sosok yang kini sedang terduduk gagah di singgasananya. Sepertinya Jackson akan menambah daftar baru hal yang dapat membuatnya takut selain ayahnya. Ia terus meruntuk dalam ketakutannya.

"Kau bangga dengan hasil kerjamu barusan, eoh?" Tanya _Sajang-nim_ setelah sekian lama menatapnya intens.

"Kau pikir bekerja cepat lebih baik dari kerja dengan ketelitian?" Kembali sang bos bertanya mengintimidasi.

"Ku pikir pengalaman bekerjamu selama lima tahun dalam observing dapat menjadikan hasil pekerjaanmu lebih baik dari pekerja yang lain."

"Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh ini,eoh!" Bentak _Sajang-nim_ dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Yang tentu membuat Jackson semakin bergidik ngeri separah itukan kesalahannya? Ia ingin menangis rasanya, karena ia begitu sensitif dengan komentar negatif terhadap dirinya.

" _Mark hyung."_ Panggil Jackson membatin, berharap nama yang ia panggil dapat menyelamatkannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak dapat membedakan warna emerald dengan aquamaire, eoh?" Kembali _Sajang-nim_ melanjutkan ceramahnya dan memberitahu akan kesalahan yang Jackson lakukan.

Jackson mendengarnya, apa yang menjadi alasan bosnya begitu marah padanya. Sebuah kesalahan tidak dapat membedakan sebuah warna. Ingat hanya salah membedakan warna, yang bahkan menurut Jackson tak ada bedanya dari kedua warna tersebut. Yang tentu membuat Jackson terheran. Hanya karena hal itukah, bosnya menjadi marah? Hanya karena hal itukah, harus bosnya langsung yang memarahinya? Hanya karena hal itulah ketakutannya menjadi kekesalan.

"Oh.. C'mon.. Itu hanyalah warna, bahkan mereka sangat terlihat sama. Takkan ada yang menyadari, _Sajang-nim._ " Bela Jackson atas kesalahannya.

" _Untung kau tampan, kalau tidah sudah kuhajar wajah menyebalkan itu."_ Sungut Jackson membatin.

"Kau bilang mereka terlihat sama? Mereka jelas berbeda. Sekali kau salah memasukkan warna, maka kau akan merusak komposisi warna lainnya. Kontras, balance dan estetika pun akan berubah. Jangan pernah kau anggap remeh hal seperti itu." Sangkal sang bos panjang lebar. Menggambarkan akan sifatnya yang perfeksionis, tak membiarkan sedikit pun kesalahan terjadi di setiap kerjanya.

"Tapi, kedua warna itu.." Jackson kembali mencoba membela dirinya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, atasannya telah menginterupsinya.

"Ya! Kau berani membalasku? Jika kau bekerja padaku, maka ikutilah apa yang aku tetapkan." Potong sang atasan dengan rentetan-rentetan nasihat lainnya. Membuat Jackson tak dapat berkutik dari kesalahannya.

 **Flashback end.**

"Aku tak menyangka _Sajang-nim_ bisa marah-marah seperti itu." Heran Jimin. Tak dapat membayangkan ekspresi atasannya yang berbicara tanpa henti.

"Dan selama seharian aku mendapat ceramah panjang darinya, padahal hanya karena satu warna saja." Rajuk Jackson setelah menceritakan pengalamannya diceramahi sang atasan.

"Ya! Itu memang sebuah kesalahan oppa." Celetuk Mina membenarkan sang atasan. Karena ia memang sangat mengenal berbagai macam warna, setipis apapun perbedaan warna tersebut. Itulah sebabnya ia dipekerjakan diperusahaan tersebut sebagai painting atau coloring.

"Ahh.. aku tidak dapat berdebat masalah warna denganmu. Aku meyerah, cukup aku diceramahi olehnya." Ujar Jackson dengan wajah horor namun terlihat lucu dimata yang lainnya. Hingga menciptakan tawa dari semua yang melihatnya.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali oppa. Aku ingin melihat lagi kau dimarahi olehnya. Hahaha." Ujar Jimin yang disambut dengan tawa dari yang lainnya. Namun tawa mereka terhenti saat dua wanita mendekati mereka dengan begitu elegan.

"Sepertinya seru sekali percakapan kalian? Aku lihat waktu makan siang baru datang, tapi sepertinya kalian sudah berbincang lama, hm?" Tanya sosok wanita dengan kulit yang begitu putih dan tak lupa warna lipstick merah merona yang membuatnya terlihat sexi. Pertanyaan yang terdengar sinis kepada mereka yang kini telah berhamburan kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing, kecuali Jackson yang tak tahu harus kemana ia melarikan diri. Maka ia putuskan hanya berdiam diri, hingga pandangannya bertemu dengan wanita tersebut.

"Dan kau, kenapa kau harus berada di sini, eoh? Ku pastikan kau takkan bertahan lama di sini, apalagi mengambilnya dariku, Jackson-shi." Ujar wanita itu mengintimidasi, lalu dengan angkuh meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Jackson tidak mengerti, apa salahnya. Mengapa wanita itu terlihat begitu membencinya? Ia bahkan tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan wanita itu. Lalu mengapa wanita itu mengatakan bahwa wanita itu takkan membiarkannya bertahan lama di perusahaan ini dan mengambil sesuatu darinya. Memang apa yang akan ia ambil? Hei dia bukanlah seorang pencuri. Lagi pula apa yang bisa ia ambil dari perusahaan yang bahkan tidak lebih besar dari setengah perusahaan milik ayahnya. Ia tidak habis pikir.

 _Plakk~~_

"Wajah bingungmu itu terlihat sangat bodoh." Ujar Sunmi sambi mendaratkan sebuah pukulan kecil pada kepala Jackson, yang sukses membuat Jackson tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan rintihan kecil menyusul setelahnya.

" _Apoyo noona._ " Rintih Jackson.

"Aku memukulmu pelan. Ini, kau harus menghafalnya dalam waktu kurang dari dua hari." Ujar Sunmi sambil menyerahkan sebuah holder kepada Jackson.

"Dan tak usah kau dengar perkataannya tadi." Lanjut Sunmi mengingatkan, lalu pergi meninggalkan Jackson yang kini kembali termenung.

"Apa yang tadi dikatakan Nona Suzy padamu?"

"Apa kau punya masalah dengannya?"

"Apa ia menyatakan perang padamu?"

"Apa itu yang ada di tanganmu?"

"Kau tidak dipecatkan?"

Rentetan pertanyaan menyerang Jackson dari semua wanita yang kabur meninggalkannya tadi. Menanyakan percakapan Jackson dengan wanita yang paling disegani dan ditakuti oleh seluruh karyawan di perusahaan tersebut. Percakapan yang tak dapat didengar oleh mereka, bahkan oleh Mina yang terduduk di sampingnya tadi.

"Aku akan memberitahu kalian tempat pabrik pewarna yang cukup bagus. Kalian bisa membeli pigmen warna dengan bahan dasar alami di sana. Tapi, sebagai gantinya kalian harus membantuku menghafal semua warna ini. huweeee..." Tawar Jackson dengan ekspresi begitu mengiba. Melihat rentetan warna dengan nama yang berbeda-beda membuatnya ingin menangis. Tak mempedulikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan rekan-rekannya sebelumnya.

" _Uljima Jackson-ah_. Kami pasti akan membantumu, semangatlah." Ujar Ayeon menyemangati.

"Iya oppa, kami pasti membantumu. Jadi berhentilah, jangan berlebihan." Ujar Jimin ikut menenangkan.

"Aku akan mentraktimu makan siang oppa. Jadi tenanglah, ini bukan ujian masuk universitas kok oppa." Lanjut Mina.

"Ahh.. kalian baik sekali. Terima kasih." Ujar Jackson langsung menghentikan tangisannya. Lalu merangkul mereka semua pergi menuju kantin untuk makan siang.

"Yak! Kau berpura-pura menangis, tak bisa dimaafkan!"

"Cepat berikan alamat pabrikya."

"Oppa, ayooo ceritakan yang tadi."

Percakapan mereka pun terus berlanjut tanpa henti. Membicarakan segala hal tentang diri mereka. Membangun sebuah hubungan baru dengan saling mengenal satu dengan yang lainnya. Saling bercengkrama dan melontarkan gurauan-guarauan untuk mengikat hubungan tersebut. Saling berinteraksi tanpa menyadari akan dua sosok pria lainnya yang selalu memantau mereka.

"Dia selalu mudah diterima di mana pun, Mark hyung."

"Itulah dia. Ia mengenalimu?"

"Belum"

-Nappeun Bamie-

Jackson menyusuri koridor menuju tempat tidurnya seorang diri. Begitu sepi, tak ada seorang pun di sekitar koridor tempatnya berjalan. Menciptakan suasana yang cukup mencekam baginya yang seorang penakut akan hal-hal mistis. Waktu yang telah menunjukkan telah malam membuatnya semakin menakutkan. Karena tak ingin berlama berjalan sendiri, maka Jackson percepat langkahnya menuju kamarnya yang disediakan oleh perusahaan.

"Oh F***** sh**!" Sebuah umpatan keluar mulus dari bibir mungilnya, karena terkejut dengan sosok lainnya yang terbaring di seberang tempat tidur miliknya, yang sebelumnya tak berpenghuni. Sosok itu terlihat lelap sekali dalam tidurnya. Tak ingin mengganggu penghuni lainnya dalam ruangan itu, Jackson merebahkan tubuhnya setenang mungkin.

Sejam telah berlalu semenjak ia merebahkan tubuhnya, namun tak juga ia dapati tubuhnya terlelap pulas. Waktu pun telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, namun tubuhnya tak dapat tertidur. Berbagai cara telah ia lakukan untuk tertidur, namun hasilnya nihil. Karena tak nyaman berada dalam tempat tidurnya, maka ia putuskan untuk beranjak dari sana.

"Sepertinya menikmati udara malam bukan ide yang buruk." Gumam Jackson. Ia ambil mantel tebal miliknya untuk melindunginya dari udara dingin di malam hari. Ia pakai mantel navi miliknya dan pergi melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gedung perusahaan tersebut.

Jackson berkeliling tak jauh dari gedung perusahaan. Berjalan kaki menikmati keindahan malam kota Cheongdamdong. Dapat ia lihat beberapa orang masih berkeliaran di malam yang dingin ini. Terus berjalan hingga ia temui sebuah kedai kecil penjual kue ikan dengan sebuah bangku panjang di depannya. Tak ada seorang pun pembeli di sana, membuat Jackson sedikit mengiba. Melihatnya, membuat Jackson mendatangi tempat tersebut.

" _Annyeongie omma-nim."_ Sapa Jackson dengan sangat ramah.

" _Annyeong_ , mau memesan sesuatu?" Balas sang pemilik kedai dengan ramah pula.

" _Ne_ , tolong satu botol soju omma-nim." Pinta Jackson kepada wanita paruh baya tersebut. Ia juga mengambil beberapa kue ikan yang sudah tersaji di depannya.

"Ini sojumu. Aku baru melihatmu, apa kau orang baru nak?" Tanya sang pemilik kedai, karena baru melihat keberadaan Jackson.

" _Ne, omma-nim_. Aku baru bekerja di sini lima hari yang lalu. Asalku dari Geongju." Jawab Jackson dengan mulut yang masih dipenuhi dengan kue ikan, membuat wanita tersebut terkekeh melihatnya.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu baru berbicara, kau bisa tersedak." Imbau wanita tersebut.

"Ne, makananmu enak sekali, tapi mengapa di sini sangat sepi?" Tanya Jackson penasaran. Makanan yang ia makan begitu enak, tapi mengapa begitu sepi di sini. Apakah tak ada yang mengetahuinya, pikir Jackson.

"Tentu saja, kedai ini akan ramai jika sudah di atas jam satu malam. Akan banyak pekerja kasar yang singgah di sini untuk mengisi perut mereka." Jawab wanita tersebut, senyumnya pun terkembang melihat Jackson yang menikmati makanannya.

"Hm.." Gumam Jackson mengerti. Ia tak bisa berbicara karena asik menikmati santapannya.

"Kau bekerja di mana, nak?" Tanya wanita tersebut ketika Jackson tidak sedang mengunyah makanannya.

"Aku bekerja di perusahaan textile yang berada dua blok dari sini. Kau tahu omma-nim?" Tanya Jackson balik, agar percakapannya tak hanya satu arah. Namun ada interaksi dari keduanya. Bukankah ia begitu mudah membaur.

"Tentu saja. Para pekerja sana terkadang mampir ke kadai ini, bahkan direkturnya pun sering singgah." Jawab sang pemilik yang cukup membuat Jackson terkejut.

" _Jinjjayo omma-nim?_ Huwoo tak ku sangka orang seperti dia mau makan di tempat seperti ini." Takjub Jackson, mengingat sikap atasannya yang sedikit arogan.

"Kau mencariku?" Terdengar suara seorang pria yang cukup membuat Jackson tersedak saat meneguk soju miliknya. Suara yang kini mulai ia hafal dalam ingatannya.

" _Sajang-nim?"_ Panggil Jackson pada atasannya. Mencoba meyakinkan bahwa orang yang berada di sampingnya kini benar adalah atasannya.

"Bibi, tolong satu soju untukku." Pinta pria yang dipanggil _sajang-nim_ oleh Jackson kepada pemilik kedai.

" _Ne,_ Jaebum-ah." Jawab wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Kau tak perlu memanggilku seperti itu bila di luar pekerjaan." Pinta sang atasan kepada Jackson.

"Akkhhh.. Jadi aku bisa memanggilmu, Jaebum?" Tanya Jackson setelah meneguk soju miliknya.

"Aku mempersilahkanmu tidak memanggil _Sajang_ , bukan berarti kau boleh menghilangkan sopan santunmu." Imbau Jaebum, yang lagi terdengar seperti sebuah ceramah di telinga Jackson.

"Ck.. Apa sih sebenarnya maumu. Baiklah, JAE-BUM-NIM." Ujar Jackson dengan penekanan saat memanggil Jaebum.

Mendapat reaksi demikian, membuat Jaebum kini menghadapkan tubuhnya menatap wajah Jackson. Menatap wajah yang bereaksi di luar perkiraannya. Sebuah reaksi yang jauh dari harapnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?" Tanya Jaebum dengan suara yang melembut dari sebelumnya.

"Kau bosku, bernama Im Jaebum. _Wae?_ " Jawab Jackson dengan santai tanpa melihat wajah sendu yang berada di sampingnya.

" _Ck. Akan ku buat kau mengenaliku, Jackson-ah."_

 **To be continue...**


	3. Chapter 3

**SELLING KISS**

 **JAESON/BUMSON/IM JAEBUM|WANG JACKSON, MARK TUAN**

 **GOT7/ROMANCE/T/BL/OOC**

 **ALL CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELF**

 **WARNING!**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHOUNEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Sang langit makin kelam seiring bergulirnya waktu. Keramaian wicara dan benda mati telah berubah menjadi keheningan. Namun tak berlaku akan naungan yang mereka singgahi. Saat rembulan semakin menyombongkan dirinya. Maka semakin ramai tempat mereka bercengkrama. Tempat mereka terjaga dari netra yang lelah.

"Hentikan minummu! Bahkan kau akan mabuk walau hanya meminum tiga teguk." Ujar Jaebum saat melihat Jackson hampir menghabiskan satu botol soju yang Jackson pesan.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa hyung?" Tanya Jackson yang tidak mendengar ucapan Jaebum, karena ia terlalu fokus meneguk soju miliknya.

"Tak ada. Hanya jangan minum lagi! Kau besok harus bekerja. Aku tidak akan mentolerir karyawan yang terlambat karena mabuk. Cepat selesaikan." Titah Jaebum kepada Jackson. Namun tak hanya sebuah titah yang ia berikan. Tangannya pun tak berhenti bergerak menyingkirkan botol dan gelas, serta bekas makanan milik Jackson. Dan setelahnya ia rapikan pakaian pria yang berada di hadapannya serta membersihkan sisa saus yang masih melekat di wajah Jackson. Melakukannya tanpa sunkan seperti yang selalu ia lakukan dahulu ketika dirinya masih bersama Jackson.

Jackson hanya termenung, berdiam diri akan perlakuan Jaebum kepadanya. Bahkan sedikit tercekat ketika ibu jari Jaebum bergerak menyapu pipi dan bibirnya, yang sepertinya membersihkan sisa makanan yang ada di wajahnya. Ia bergeming, tubuhnya tak dapat merespon lebih. Ia rasakan seakan seluruh aliran darahnya naik ke atas kepalanya. Perlakuan Jaebum yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Ada perasaan aneh yang menelusup dalam dadanya, namun perasaan itu tak asing baginya. Sebuah sensasi yang pernah ia rasa, namun ia tak mampu mengingatnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiam diri, eoh?" Celetuk Jaebum, menyadarkan lamunan Jackson.

"Aish.. aku takkan mabuk hanya karena sebotol soju saja." Sungut Jackson, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena begitu menikmati perlakuan Jaebum kepadanya. Membuatnya ingin meruntuk.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jaebum memastikan. Karena ia sangat mengenal kebiasaan Jackson yang tidak sanggup dengan alkohol.

"Hmm.. yaah.. sedikit hehehe.."

Gotcha. Jaebum takkan pernah salah. Ia begitu mengenal Jackson, tak ada satu hal pun yang dapat ia lupakan dari pria itu. Sosoknya yang selalu mampu menarik perhatiannya sejak lama. Sosok yang begitu berarti baginya. Sosok yang kini melupakan dirinya.

"Ommanim, aku selesai. Dan semua ini yang bayar Jaebum hyung. _Kamsahamnida ommanim. Kamsahamnida sajang-nim_." Putus Jackson tiba-tiba tanpa persetujuan Jaebum. Ia pun pergi melenggang, mengabaikan panggilan Jaebum yang meneriaki namanya.

"Hk. Dasar." Gumam Jaebum menghadapi kelakuan Jackson. "Ini uangnya ahjuma. _Kamsahamnida_."

Setelah membayar santapan malam mereka, Jaebum bergegas menyusul Jackson yang telah beranjak lebih awal. Ia sejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jackson yang sepertinya sedang menikmati suasana malam. Sedikit melirik wajah yang sedikit memerah itu. Menikmati waktu bersama yang begitu dirindunya. Hingga ia tak sadar ia telah memasuki gedung kantor miliknya.

"Kau tak pulang hyung?" Tanya Jackson, karena Jaebum yang ikut berjalan dengannya menuju kamar tidur yang disediakan kantornya, bukan memisahkan diri menuju parkiran.

"Sudah terlalu malam." Jawab Jaebum singkat.

"Hm.. Kau benar." Respon singkat Jackson. Ia pun memasuki kamarnya bersama Jaebum.

Jackson lihat Jaebum memasuki kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri sebelum tertidur, sepertinya. Ia pun ingin membersihkan tubuhnya namun rasa lelah dan kantuknya, memaksanya untuk merebahkan tubuhnya. Menjatuhkan beban tubuhnya pada tempat tidur kecil miliknya tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Mencoba memejamkan mata lelahnya, hingga ia rasakan sepasang tangan memeluknya.

"Kau akan sakit jika tidur dengan tubuh kotor seperti itu." Bisik sosok yang memeluk Jackson, yang ia tahu persis siapa pelaku tersebut.

"Aku lelah." Jawan Jackson tak acuh. "Dan bisakah kau menyingkir dari tempat tidurku?" Pinta Jackson sambil mendorong tubuh yang memeluknya.

"Semua yang ada di perusahaan ini adalah milikku. Jadi terserah padaku untuk tidur di mana pun." Balas Jaebum, menunjukkan kuasanya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi tak bisakah kau pindah? Masih ada dua tempat tidur di atas. Di sini sangat sempit untuk dua orang hyung. Dan kau menghalangi dingin AC. nya. Iihh!" Protes Jackson atas aksi 'nyempil' Jaebum. Terus meronta karena membuatnya tak nyaman untuk tidur. Namun bukannya menyingkir, Jaebum malah semakin menghapus jarak di antara keduanya dan memeluk Jackson semakin erat.

"Bukankah kau lelah. Cepat tidur tanpa protes." Titah Jaebum mutlak. Jackson pun hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan bosnya yang sulit sekali ditebak. Membiarkan dirinya tidur terhimpit seperti ikan sarden dalam kaleng pikirnya. Terpaksa memejamkan matanya dalam sekapan sosok yang memeluknya.

 **-Nappeun Bamie-**

"Hhmmm.." Jackson menggeliat dalam tidurnya, merenggangkan ototnya dari pegal karena aktivitas terhimpitnya semalam. "Dia sudah pergi?" Gumamnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam, merasakan ruang yang lebih pada sekelilingnya.

 _Drrtt ddrrrt.. Ddrrrt Drrtt. .._

Jackson dapat dengar suara getar dari ponselnya. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam ia raba sekeliling tempat tidurnya, mencari letak ponselnya berada. Namun nihil, tak ia dapati ponselnya. Hingga ia rasakan sebuah tangan meraih tangannya dan memberikan ponsel miliknya.

" _Gomawo hyung_." Ujar Jackson pada pria yang memberikan ponselnya yang ia yakin adalah Jaebum. Ia buka ponselnya yang ternyata adalah suara alarm paginya yang telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Maka ia putuskan bangun dari tidurnya.

" _Kamjakkiya!_ " Teriak Jackson saat melihat sesosok pria yang sedang terduduk menatap dirinya. "Nu.. nugu?" Tanya Jackson pada pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tak ku sangka ada wajah yang lebih menggemaskan saat tidur selain Jaebum-ah." Gumam pria itu masih tak melepas pandangannya dari Jackson.

"Eh.. Maaf?" Heran Jackson tak mengerti dengan maksud pria itu.

"Aah.. aku teman sekamarmu semalam." Jawab pria itu sambil menunjuk tempat tidur yang berada di seberang tempat tidur milik Jackson.

"Emm.. tapi apa yang anda lakukan di sana?" Tanya Jackson lagi, karena jujur ia sedikit risih ketika ada orang asing yang menatapnya intense bahkan saat tertidur.

"Hahaha." Tawa pria itu sedikit tertahan karena ulah Jackson yang kini sedang menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Menarik. Aku hanya.." Ujar pria itu menggantung. Sedikit menggoda Jackson yang semakin merapat ke dinding saat ia mendekat. " ..melihat pria yang mampu menghilangkan homophobic Jaebuuum." Lanjutnya, namun dengan nada yang semakin panjang dan melemah seiring dengan sebuah tangan yang menarik kerah belakang kemejanya.

"Bukankah masih terlalu pagi untuk menggoda seseorang, eoh?" Ujar pria pelaku penarikan tersebut, Jaebum.

"Aku hanya sedang memastikan, tak perlu memasang wajah menyeramkan seperti itu." Kilah pria tersebut.

"Jackson, cepat mandi sana!" Perintah Jaebum. Tak ingin melihat lebih lama pria itu mengganggu Jackson.

"Boleh aku ikut mandi denganmu?" Tanya pria itu kepada Jackson, yang tentu membuat Jaebum kehilangan ketenangannya.

"Cepat mandi, kau harus ke pabrik!" Titah Jaebum, yang sontak membuat Jackson langsung memasuki kamar mandi dan menutup pintu sebelum pria itu meminta kembali.

Setelah memastikan Jackson masuk kamar mandi, Jaebum langsung menuju koper milik Jackson. Mengambil asal kemeja yang ia rasa pas dengan tubuhnya. Memakainya dengan tenang tanpa mempedulikan pria lain yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Pria itu kah yang kau cari selama ini?" Tanya pria itu kepada Jaebum.

"Ya. Jinyoung-ah. Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengurusi segala urusan pribadiku?" Sahut Jaebum kepada pria itu yang ia panggil Jinyoung. Merasa tidak suka dengan pria yang selalu mengganggunya.

"Ayolaah. Kau tahu aku orang yang paling peduli denganmu." Balas Jinyoung sedikit merajuk, yang tentu dibalas dengan tatapan bosan dari Jaebum.

Mengabaikan semua ocehan Jinyoung, itulah yang Jaebum lakukan. Lebih memilih merapikan pakaian dan tatanan rambutnya. Membuat lawan bicaranya terdiam karena bosan dengan penbicaraan searahnya.

"Kau bol.."

 _Braagg!_

Belum sempat Jinyoung melanjutkan bicaranya, Jaebum telah pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkannya seorang diri seperti orang bodoh, yah walau nyatanya masih ada Jackson di dalam kamar mandi. Namun perlakuan Jaebum, membuatnya seperti orang bodoh yang berbicara seorang diri tanpa ada yang menanggapi. Namun ia acuh, dan memilih meninggalkan kamar tersebut karena tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan.

 **-Nappeun Bamie-**

Jackson melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat, terburu agar dapat sampai di kantornya lebih awal. Bergegas memasuki ruangannya, hingga seorang gadis manis menghampirinya.

"Jackson oppa!" Panggil Mina saat melihat Jackson berjalan melalui mejanya.

"Ah.. _ohayo Mina-chan_." Sapa Jackson menggunakan bahasa Jepang karena ia tahu bahwa gadis yang menyapanya berasal dari negeri sakura sana.

" _Ohayo_. Oppa kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali? Bukankah sekarang masih terlalu pagi?" Tanya Mina yang terheran melihat Jackson memasuki kantor dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Aahh.. aku harus datang lebih awal karena aku dan Ayeon noona harus ke pabrik. Jadi kami harus datang lebih awal." Jawab Jackson atas pertanyaan Mina. "Oh ya, apa kau sudah melihat Ayeon noona datang?" Tanya Jackson, karena sepertinya Mina sudah datang lebih awal darinya.

"Hmm.. aku sih belum melihat eoni dan sepertinya ia tidak ada di ruangannya." Jawab Mina.

"Baiklah. Aku akan masuk untuk mengeceknya. _Gomawo_." Ujar Jackson, mengucapkan terima kasihnya dengan tangannya mengelus lembut kepala gadis tersebut. Menciptakan raut sipu pada wajah Mina yang tak dapat tertangkap oleh Jackson.

"Oh ya, oppa. Eehh. _Gomawo_." Ucap Mina yang menghentikan langkah Jackson memasuki ruangannya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Jackson dengan ucapan terima kasih dari Mina.

"Untuk pabrik pewarna yang kau rekomendasikan, oppa. Berkat dirimu kami bisa mendapatkan pewarna yang bagus dan murah hehehe." Ujar Mina mengutarakan alasannya.

"Ahh.. itu bukan hal yang besar." Balas Jackson dengan senyuman manis.

"Sebagai gantinya.."

"Jackson, cepat bersiap!" Terdengar suara yang begitu tegas memotong ucapan Mina. "Ayo berangkat!"

"Eoh? Bukankah seharusnya aku pergi dengan Ayeon noona, sajang-nim?" Tanya Jackson kepada sosok yang sudah menariknya menuju lift. Yang tak lain adalah bosnya, Jaebum.

"Bicaranya nanti saja di mobil." Titah Jaebum. Tanpa banyak protes pun Jackson hanya bisa menurut pada bosnya. Mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, melupakan sosok lain yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan wajah kecewa.

"Huft.. Terlihat mudah didekati namun sulit didapatkan." Desah Mina diperlakukan seperti tadi. Dengan sedikit berat hati, ia kembali ke meja kerjanya.

 **-Nappeun Bamie-**

Jackson perhatikan layar ponselnya, menampilkan tiga digit angka dalam memonya. 996. Serentetan angka yang menjadi bukti obsesinya. Terus memandangi angk tersebut sambil memikirkan bagai mana angka tersebut dapat menjadi bilangan yang bulat empat digit.

"Empat lagi." Gumam Jackson dengan sedikit desahan lelah menyertainya.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Jaebum karena samar ia mendengar gumaman Jackson.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Jackson sambil menyembunyikan ponselnya. Tak ingin membuat atasannya curiga terhadapnya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Jaebum memastikan, yang dijawab dengan anggukan pasti dari Jackson hingga Jaebum tak menanyakannya lagi. "Baiklah. Karena Ayeon tak dapat datang disebabkan ia sakit. Maka tugas ini aku serahkan kepadamu. Masuklah ke ruang pemintalan, temuilah Jung ahjushi dan minta laporan kepadanya. Paham? Aku akan pergi ke gudang." Perintah Jaebum kepada Jackson, yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa dipatuhi Jackson tanpa protes.

Jackson pun memasuki ruang pemintalan. Dapat ia lihat mesin-mesin perangkat berat memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Bergerak cepat menghasilkan berbal-bal gulungan benang yang cukup besar. Tak banyak orang yang bekerja di dalam sana, karena sebagian besar mesinlah yang bekerja dan para pekerja hanya memastikan alat tersebut berfungsi dengan semestinya.

" _Annyeonghaseo_." Sapa Jackson kepada seluruh pekerja yang ia temuai. "Permisi, di mana saya bisa bertemu dengan tuan Jung?" Tanya Jackson kepada salah satu pegawai di sana.

"Tuan Jung sudah tidak masuk sejak kemarin. Memang ada perlu apa tuan?" Tanya pegawai tersebut akan ke datangan Jackson.

"Oh. Saya dari kantor pusat ingin melakukan pemberkasan dan evaluasi. Selain Tuan Jung, dengan siapa kira-kira saya dapat bertemu?" Tanya Jackson lagi, ia tak tahu siapa yang harus ia temui jika tuan Jung tak ada, karena Jaebum juga tidak memberi tahunya.

"Ah. Anda bisa bertemu dengan kepala produksi, Jinyoung sajang. Beliau ada di sebelah sana dekat tabung uap yang mengenakan kacamata dan masker." Jawab pegawai tersebut sambil menunjuk pada seorang pria yang sedang membelakangi mereka.

"Ahh.. saya melihatnya. Terima kasih banyak dan maaf mengganggu pekerjaan anda." Tutur Jackson, mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya.

Setelah mengetahui siapa yang harus ditujunya. Ia pun melenggang menghampiri pria yang ditunjukkan oleh pegawai tadi.

"Permisi, Jinyoung sajang-nim?" Tanya Jackson pada pria tersebut setelah ia sampai di dekat pria tersebut. Pria yang merasa dipanggil itu pun menoleh kepadanya.

"Kau?" Sontak pria tersebut saat melihat Jackson ada di belakangnya. "Ada apa kau kemari? Merindukanku, eoh?" Ujar Jinyoung, kembali menggodanya seperti pagi tadi. Namun tak ada perubahan yang berarti pada raut wajah Jackson. Hanya wajah penuh tanda tanya yang ditunjukkan oleh Jackson. Melihat demikian, Jinyoung melepas kacamata dan maskernya agar Jackson dapat mengenali dirinya.

"Kau?" Sontak Jackson begitu terkejut melihat wajah Jinyoung yang sebelumnya tak dapat ia lihat. "Kenapa para atasan diperusahaan ini begitu menyebalkan?" Gerutu Jackson, mengingat kelakuan pria di hadapannya ini sudah dua kali menggodanya, dan jangan lupakan Jaebum yang juga suka memarahi dan memerintahnya.

"Apa kau sedang meruntuk?" Tanya Jinyoung yang sedikit mendengar gerutu Jackson.

"Ani." Bantah Jackson.

"Baikalah kalau kau tak mau mengaku. Aku abaikan. Jadi ada perlu apa?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Aku akan memgerjakan apa yang biasa nona Ayeon lakukan. Pemberkasan dan evaluasi bulanan." Jawab Jackson seadanya.

"Ohh.. Kalau begitu mari keruanganku." Ajak Jinyoung. Karena memang segala pemberkasan disimpan di dalam ruangannya.

Setelah Jinyoung melepas seluruh atributnya, ia pun mempersilahkan Jackson memasuki ruangannya. Mengumpulkan seluruh berkas yang diperlukan. Mendiskusikan segala hal mengenai aktivitas produksi perusahaan. Membuat beberapa catatan Jackson lakukan untuk memudahkannya menyampaikan laporannya kepada Jaebum dan untuk dirapatkan pada evaluasi produksi nanti. Mereka saling berbincang dengan santai, hingga tanpa mereka sadari kedekatan emosional mereka dapati.

Setelah berdiskusi panjang di dalam ruangan kerja milik Jinyoung, Jinyoung pun mengajak Jackson berbincang santai sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling pabrik. Karena ia dengar bahwa Jackson belum sempat melihat seluruh isi pabrik. Memperkenalkan bagian-bagian dalam pabrik textile agar Jackson lebih mengerti dalam mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di dekat mesin penenun. Di mana gulungan-gulungan benang yang mereka lihat sebelumnya ditenun menjadi tembaran-lembaran kain.

"Jadi kau mengawas di kantor pusat juga di pabrik, Jinyoung-ah?" Tanya Jackson tanpa menggunakan bahasa formal lagi, karena Jinyoung yang memintanya demikian. Yang justru sangat disambut bahagia oleh Jackson.

"Yah, cukup melelahkan, tapi menyenangkan. Karena kau tak harus terus menerus menatap layar komputer atau tumpukkan berkas." Jawab Jinyoung.

"Kau benar. Lebih menyenangkan ketika kau terjun ke lapangan." Balas Jackson yang mengundang tanya dari Jinyoung.

"Kau sering terjun ke lapangan?" Tanya Jinyoung bingung. "Ah iya, kau kan sejak dulu bekerja sebagai supervisor bukan? Pasti kau sering terjun kelapangan. Hahahaha." Celoteh Jinyoung, yang hampir membuat Jackson khawatir jika Jinyoung mencurigai dirinya.

"Hehehe iya, aku supervisor di sebuah perusahaan." Balas Jackson sedikit kikuk.

"Sebelumnya kau bekerja di mana?" Tanya Jinyoung kembali, membuat Jackson semakin kikuk.

"Ahh bukan sebuah perusahaan..."

"Jangan sentuh!" Teriak Jinyoung memotong ucapan Jackson, saat ia lihat Jackson menyentuh lembaran kain yang berjalan pada mesin tenun. "Matikan mesinnya!" Teriak Jinyoung kembali.

"Eh ada apa?" Heran Jackson karena melihat Jinyoung terlihat panik.

"Kenapa kau sulit sekali berdiam diri, eoh?" Sebuah pertanyaan retoris terlontar dengan nada kesal namun khawatir dalam waktu bersamaan dari oral Jinyoung. "Apa tanganmu berdarah? Dan kalian cepat cek apakah ada noda darah di sana!" Jinyoung terus berceloteh. Berbicara kepada Jackson dan juga kepada pegawainya secara bergantian, membuat Jackson semakin bingung.

"Berdarah? Tanganku baik-baik saja." Jawab Jackson sambil menunjukkan kedua tangannya kepada Jinyoung. Jinyoung pun meraih tangan Jackson yang menyentuh kain tadi dan menekannya sedikit kuat. "A. A. A. Aakhh.." Rintih Jackson saat ia merasakan perih mulai menyerang tangannya dan aliran darah pun keluar dari luka yang mulai terbuka pada jemarinya.

Jinyoung yang melihat darah terus keluar dari jari jemari Jackson terlihat kembali panik. Ia keluarkan sebuah sapu tangan miliknya. Menekan luka pada tangan Jackson agar darah tersebut tak lagi keluar. Ia pun membimbing Jackson menuju ruangannya kembali untuk melakukan pertolongan pertama akan luka Jackson. Namun terhenti karena suara yang menghentikan mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Jaebum dengan suara yang cukup tinggi dan mengintimidasi. Dapat ia lihat ke kacauan di depannya. Di mana mesin penenun berhenti bekerja dan beberapa tetes darah mengotori lantai.

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil."

"Menyingkirlah!" Usir Jaebum kepada Jinyoung. Ia gantikan tugas Jinyoung menekan luka pada Jackson. Raut khawatir jelas terlihat di wajahnya saat melihat darah yang cukup banyak keluar dari luka Jackson.

"Kau tak apa? Sakitkah?" Dapat Jackson dengar rentetan pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Jaebum. Dapat ia lihat pula wajah khawatir Jaebum di depannya. Namun pandangannya semakin kabur. Semua terlihat menjadi merah seperti darahnya. Otot-otot kakinya pun terasa semakin melemah. Hingga akhirnya hanya teriakan Jaebum memanggil namanya lah yang ia dengar dan kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Jackson!"

.

 **To be continue.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AKKKHHHH... entah sudah berapa lama ga update.. mianhae jeongmal mianhae...**

 **moga masih ada yang inet atau minat baca cerita ini.. *Bow *deep bow**

 **TAT**

 **hope u enjoyed..**


	4. Chapter 4

**SELLING KISS**

 **JAESON/BUMSON/IM JAEBUM|WANG JACKSON, MARK TUAN**

 **GOT7/ROMANCE/T/BL/OOC**

 **ALL CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELF**

 **WARNING!**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHOUNEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

Bibir plum tertutup rapat, namun ronanya selalu menggoda. Netra bulat yang selalu menampakkan keceriaan kini tertutup terhalang sang kelopak. Terlelap tenang dengan sosok yang mendampingi. Jemari berbalut kasa tak lepas dari genggaman.

Jaebum tatap wajah pulas Jackson yang terlelap di hadapannya. Menatapnya penuh lembut. Memperhatikan tiap inci lekuk wajah yang telah lama ia tak lihat. Membawanya kembali pada masa saat bersama yang membuatnya semakin merindu. Sedangkan tangannya sedang mengusap lembut tangan Jackson yang berbalut perban.

"Ck, _sleeping beauty._ " Satu ungkapan yang terbayang dalam benak Jaebum. Seorang putri yang terlelap karena jarum pemintal dan hanya akan terbangun jika sang pangeran mencium sang putri dengan seluruh cintanya. Jaebum terkekeh, mengapa cerita itu harus muncul dalam benaknya. Namun nyatanya Jaebum tak tahan untuk mencium Jackson yang terlelap agar sosok yang terbaring itu terbangun dan menghilangkan segala rasa khawatirnya.

 _Chup~_

Pencurian. Jaebum mencuri sebuah kecupan ringan pada kening Jackson, menciptakan desiran hebat pada jantungnya. Menyalurkan segala rindu pada sosok di hadapannya. Mengusik Jackson yang kini mulai menampakkan netranya.

"Euh.. Pusing." Keluh Jackson saat berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya. Sedangkan Jaebum tak berbuat banyak, hanya memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik Jackson yang menyamankan tubuhnya.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya Jaebum saat Jackson sudah mendudukkan dirinya.

"Hm."Jawab Jackson singkat, masih merasakan rasa pening di kepalanya.

"Ceroboh seperti biasanya. Dengan kecepatan seperti itu, seharusnya kau sudah tahu, bahwa kain itu dapat memutuskan jari-jarimu. Untung Jinyoung langsung menghentikanmu. Kalau tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi. Jangan melakukan kerusuhan lagi. Dan.."

"YA! Bisakah kau diam! Ahhhh kepalaku pening. Bisa-bisanya kau menceramahiku di saat seperti ini. Sungguh tak berperasaan." Bentak Jackson kepada Jaebum, tak mempedulikan fakta bahwa pria itu adalah atasannya. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah rasa pening pada kepalanya yang tak juga hilang. "Ahh aku pusing." Keluhnya lagi.

" _Gwaenchana?_ Apa phobia darahmu belum hilang?" Tanya Jaebum sedikit khawatir saat melihat Jackson merintih.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?" Heran Jackson mengantikan rasa pusingnya.

"Aku atasanmu, tentu aku tahu." Jawab Jaebum.

"Tapi bagaimana kau tahu? Dalam surat lamaran pun tentu aku takkan mejelaskan kelemahanku. Sebenernya kau siapa? Sebelumnya kau juga tahu kalau aku tak kuat dengan alkohol. Kau juga terlihat sangat akrab dengan Mark hyung. Apa kau tahu dari Mark hyung? Tapi Mark hyung tak.. apa maumu?" Jackson berhenti berceloteh saat Jaebum berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya. "Jangan sok romantis dengan mencoba menciumku untuk menghentikan pembicaraanku." Ujar Jackson percaya diri, membuat Jaebum terkekeh.

"Kau berpikir aku akan melakukan itu?" Tanya Jaebum sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, eoh? Jangan mendekat padaku." Larang Jackson. Menambahkan jarak antara dirinya dengan Jaebum.

" _Wae?"_

Kenapa? Entahlah. Jackson pun tak mengerti. Biasanya ia tak pernah menghindari siapa pun, apalagi untuk pria tampan seperti Jaebum. Namun ia tak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya seakan merespon dengan sendirinya, selalu tak ingin pria di hadapannya kini mendekatinya lebih dari ini. Mungkinkah pria ini bermaksud jahat padanya. Hanya itu yang ada dalam benaknya.

"Tidak kah kau mengingat diriku?" Tanya Jaebum kembali. Sedikit frustasi karena Jackson hingga kini tak mengenalinya.

"Mungkin kau salah orang Sajang-nim. Wajahmu tak pernah muncul sedikit pun dalam ingatanku." Bantah Jackson. " _Hanya namamu yang mengingatkanku pada sosok yang paling ku hindari. Jaebum. Namun dengan marga yang berbeda."_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Aku yakin itu kau. Tatap wajahku. Wajah yang selalu kau kagumi. Kenali aku." Ujarnya sendu dan penuh harap. Jaebum tangkup wajah Jackson. Membawanya mendekat untuk menatap wajahnya.

 _Ting._

Terdengar nada pesan masuk yang berasal dari ponsel Jackson. Membuat Jackson dengan paksa melepas kedua tangan Jaebum yang menangkup wajahnya. Memeriksa ponselnya dan mengabaikan Jaebum yang menatapnya sendu.

"Temanku menghubungiku, aku harus menelponnya." Jelas Jackson. "Kau mungkin salah orang Sajang-nim. Kau tak usah mempedulikanku, kau masih memiliki seseorang yang seharusnya kau pedulikan. Aku pamit. Ahh tolong sampaikan maaf dan terima kasihku juga untuk Jinyoung. _Jalja."_ Jackson pun meninggalkan pabrik.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menebusnya. Sebegitu bencinyakah kau padaku? maafkan aku." Sesal Jaebum.

 **-Nappeun Bamie-**

Jaebum bergerak liar di atas tempat tidurnya. Selimut dan bantalnya pun sudah berhamburan meninggalkan tempatnya. Menggambarkan kekelutan dalam hati Jaebum mengingat sosok yang begitu dirindunya.

"Seperti anak kecil yang tak mendapat mainannya saja." Ujar seorang pria tampan yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamar milik Jaebum. Tubuhnya berbalut kemeja kotak-kotak sebagai outernya dan jeans hitam membungkus kaki rampingnya. Berpenampilan casual, berbeda dengan penampilan-penampilannya sebelumnya ketika menemui Jaebum.

"Tampannya. Kau ingin pergi berkencan, Mark hyung?" Goda Jaebum kepada sosok yang ia panggil Mark.

"Aku sedang tidak bekerja, haruskah aku tetep mengenakan setelan jas?" Balas Mark dingin.

"Ahh.. Aku hanya tak terbiasa saja melihatmu santai seperti itu." Bela Jaebum.

"Kau harus membiasakannya."

"Kemarilah, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan bukan?" Sila Jaebum terhadap tamunya. Yang sudah ia ketahui pasti apa yang akan dibahasnya. Karena memang selalu hal sama yang mereka bicarakan bila sedang berdua.

"Apa yang ia lakukan hingga membuatmu seperti itu?" Tanya Mark melihat kekacauan baik ruang maupun keadaan Jaebum.

"Masih sama. Sampai saat ini dia tak mengenaliku. Apa aku benar-benar berbeda dengan yang dulu?" Tanya Jaebum frustasi. Menunjukkan sisi lainnya yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapa pun, kecuali sosok lawan bicaranya saat ini.

"Hm." Jawab singkat Mark yang membuat Jaebum semakin frustasi.

"Haruskah aku mengatakan semuanya secara gamblang kepadanya?" Tanya Jaebum sedikit ragu dengan niatnya.

"Lebih cepat iya mengenalimu itu lebih baik. waktumu tak banyak Jaebum-ah. Tuan Wang tak memberiku waktu banyak untuk menitipkan anaknya padamu. Karena seperti yang kau tahu, ia dititipkan di sini bukan untuk mengembangkan kemampuannya. Melainkan hanya memberikannya sedikit pelajaran." Jawab Mark.

"Hm, aku tahu. Hah. Aku takut." Keluh Jaebum kembali.

"Bukankah itu hanya kesalahpahaman? Kenapa kau takut?"

"Kau tahu dia bukan? Kau lebih lama bersamanya ketimbang diriku. Dia bukan pendengar yang baik." Ujar Jaebum mengingat kebiasaan buruk Jackson.

"Dia masih mencintaimu." Ujar Mark menyemangati.

"Ku harap begitu. Bila mengingat kejadian itu, membuatku selalu marah pada diriku." Keluh Jaebum untuk kesekiankalinya. Membuatnya dirundung penyesalan yang dalam.

"Jika kau masih mencintainya, pasti selalu ada jalan." Kembali Mark menyemangati Jaebum. "Besok libur bukan? Tak mencoba mengajaknya keluar?" Tanya Mark mencoba memberikan saran.

"Dia sudah ada janji dengan temannya." Jawab Jaebum lesu.

"Teman? Teman kantor?" Tanya Mark sedikit curiga.

"Bukan. Sepertinya teman lamanya."

"Teman lama? Setahuku tak ada temannya yang tahu dia di sini dan ponselnya pun telah aku ganti. Kau tahu siapa?" Tanya Mark kembali semakin curiga.

"Hm.. Chan.."

"Chansung?"

"Ah iyah Chansung. Nama itu yang ia gumamkan saat menerima pesan dari temannya." Jawab Jaebum membenarkan tebakan Mark. Menciptakan guratan kesal pada wajah Mark.

" _Shit._ Ikuti Jackson besok jika kau tak ingin Jackson disentuh orang lain. Pastikan ia pulang besok Jaebum-ah. Kalau perlu jangan biarkan ia pergi." Pinta Mark kehilangan ketenangannya. "Pria itu!" Runtuk Mark kepada pria yang begitu ia hindari.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung dengan pria itu?" Tanya Jaebum tak mengerti.

"Aish. Di saat seperti ini ingin sekali aku memukul wajahmu, karena semua ini terjadi karena kesalahanmu." Tuduh Mark pada Jaebum.

" _Waeyo?_ Ku mohon jujurlah padaku. Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya Jackson lakukan selama ini." Pinta Jaebum tak mengerti dengan yang terjadi.

"Bawa saja Jackson pulang besok." Perintah Mark yang kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Jaebum, namun berhasil ditahan oleh Jaebum.

"Tak bisakah kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Jaebum sambil menahan tangan Mark.

"Aku mencarimu dan menitipkan Jackson padamu bukan karena aku mendukungmu. Ingat yang aku lakukan hanyalah untuk Jackson. Permisi." Pamit Mark setelah deklarasinya, namun lengannya masih tertahan oleh Jaebum.

"Heuh.. Jika mengenai Jackson kau menjadi dingin kepadaku. Terima kasih karena selama ini kau menyembunyikan ia dariku. Aku tak tahu kenapa sekarang kau membiarkan ia kembali padaku. Namun sebagai sahabatku kau pasti tahu bahwa sekali kau memberikannya kepadaku, maka takkan kubiarkan kau menariknya kembali. Aku takkan membiarkannya lari lagi dari sisiku, Mark hyung." Terang Jaebum penuh percaya diri. Menunjukkan kembali sisi lainnya terhadap Mark yang hanya akan ia keluarkan jika hanya bersama lawan bicaranya saat ini. Karena memang, bila di luar mereka dikenal sebagai sahabat yang begitu dekat dan memang begitu nyatanya. Namun ada kalanya mereka akan terlihat seperti musuh dalam selimut dan hanya keduanyalah yang mengetahuinya.

"Ah _ara_. Kau pun sangat mengenalku dengan pasti." Balas Mark. Yang kemudian meninggalkan kamar Jaebum setelah Jaebum melepaskan lengannya.

"Eh?" Sontak seorang pria lain saat ia berpapasan dengan Mark di ambang pintu kamar Jaebum. Sejenak menatap wajah dingin Mark yang melaluinya. " _Nugu?_ " Tanya pria itu pada Jaebum.

"Mark." Jawab Jaebum singkat.

"Mark? Ahh teman sekolahmu yang sering ke rumahmu bukan?" Kembali ia bertanya, tak mempedulikan wajah terusik Jaebum kepadanya.

"Hm." Jawab Jaebum malas.

" _Aigo,_ kau dingin sekali dengan ' _ibu perusahaan'_ mu ini."

"Berhenti mengatakan hal menjijikan." Sentak Jaebum.

"Ck. Kau tak asik. Selalu bermain-main tanpaku." Ujarnya sedikit ambigu. Pandangannya meremehkan, membuat Jaebum semakin malas menanggapi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jaebum tak mengerti jalan pemikiran pria di hadapannya.

"Tak ada." Jawab pria itu dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. "Aku hanya sedang ingin berkunjung menemui Lim samchon. _Annyeong._ " Pria itu pun meninggalkan kamar Jaebum.

"Haaah.. Park Jinyoung, sudah ku katakan kau bisa mengambil Suzy. Aku tak membutuhkan wanita itu. Tapi mengapa kau membuatnya semakin sulit. Arrgghhhhh.. Mengapa aku tidak bisa hidup damai dengan Jackson?" Ia pun berbaring kembali, mengenang kembali wajah yang dirindunya. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan esok untuk menghentikan Jackson pergi.

" _Bogosipeo Jackson-ah._ "

 **-Nappeun Bamie-**

Hari telah menjelang sore. Toko-toko pinggir jalan satu persatu menutup pencahariannya. Raga-raga berseragam pun mulai berhamburan menuju kediaman masing-masing. Memberi tanda sang mentari telah berganti. Menjadikan sang penikmat dunia menguasai malam.

Jackson terduduk manis pada deretan meja panjang dalam sebuah bar. Memainkan gelas minumnya karena bosan menunggu seseorang yang ditunggunya. Memainkan ponselnya pun menjadi kegiatan lainnya, memastikan waktu kedatangannya seharusnya.

 **From : Chansung Hyung**

" _Hei, tak merindukanku? Bosan dengan mainanku? Ku dengar kau berada di Cheongdamdong. Ada temanku yang mencarimu. Datanglah ke Jade Bar jam 18.00 Sabtu ini, kau akan menemuinya di sana. Selamat bersenang-senang Jackson-ah. Saranghae."_

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengecek pesan dari seniornya, memastikan ia tidak datang terlalu cepat atau pun salah hari. Karena sudah dua puluh menit ia menunggu, namun tak ada seorang pun yang menghampirinya. Membuatnya dilanda bosan yang teramat dan mulai meragu untuk menunggu. Sempat ingin ia beranjak karena terlalu lama. Namun akhirnya orang yang dinantinya mendatanginya.

"Sneaker Nike keluaran terbaru. Ku harap dapat membayar keterlambatanku." Rayu pria itu setelah tiba di hadapan Jackson. Membuat Jackson langsung menyambar bingkisan yang disodorkan kepadanya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Jackson senang tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu siapa pemberinya.

"Lama tak bertemu." Sapa pria rupawan itu mengalihkan pandangan Jackson dari hadiahnya.

"Youngki!" Teriak Jackson saat melihat wajah pria tersebut.

"Brian." Sanggah pria itu. "Kau selalu berisik seperti biasa yah." Ujar Brian melihat respon berlebihan dari Jackson.

"Ah.. Baru dua tahun kau tinggal di California, kau sudah mengganti namamu saja."

"Sejak dulu namaku Brian, Jackson. Hanya saja aku jarang menggunakannya ketika di Korea." Sanggah Brian kembali atas ketidaktahuan Jackson.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jackson tak yakin.

"Aish.. Hilangkan kebiasaan pelupamu itu." Keluh Brian. "Sudahlah tak usah dibahas. Bagaimana dengan kabarmu?"

"Sama seperti hari biasanya. Kau?" Jawab Jackson kurang bersemangat.

"Lebih baik." Jawabnya dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya, berbanding terbalik dengan Jackson. "Kau masih sering bermain?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit gestur pada tubuhnya.

"Bermain apa maksudmu hah?" Sungut Jackson mengerti dengan maksud bermain yang diutarakan Brian. "Kau ada apa kemari?" Tanyanya pada teman lamanya yang sudah lama meninggalkan Korea.

"Hanya main, dan ada beberapa yang ingin aku kerjakan. Tapi selagi aku ada di sini, tiada salahnya aku menemuimu bukan?" Jawab Brian dengan tangannya yang mulai berani menyentuh jemari Jackson.

" _Ternyata maksudnya juga sama_." Duga Jackson dalam hati. Yah, tujuan Brian menemuinya tak berbeda dengan pria-pria lainnya yang biasa Chansung datangkan untuknya. Mungkin ia terdengar seperti pelacur, namun ia tak mempedulikannya selama obsesinya terpenuhi. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda, karena orang yang didatangkan Chansung adalah termasuk orang yang begitu ia kenal.

"Mau berkunjung ke tempatku?" Tanya Brian, dengan tanganya yang kini bermain pada kerah kemeja denim milik Jackson.

"Mungkin setelah kita berbincang sejenak, bukankah sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Tawar Jackson. Tak ingin malamnya berlalu begitu cepat.

Mereka pun terus berbincang, saling menuangkan kisah mereka. Saling melempar canda yang terlihat bahagia. Tak menyadari sosok lain yang memandang mereka penuh amarah. Terutama pada pria yang menjadi lawan bicara Jackson. Pada pria yang terlihat tidak sabar untuk menjamah Jackson.

"Ingin ku patahkan tangan itu!" Tak henti pria tersebut merapalkan kalimat itu sepanjang ia mengikuti Jackson dan Brian pergi.

 **-Nappeun Bamie-**

Jackson masuki sebuah _suit room_ yang sangat mewah yang disewa oleh Brian. Terlihat begitu nyaman berbanding terbalik dengan mess yang ia tinggali. Membuatnya terasa enggan meninggalkan tempat tersebut jika ia harus kembali ke mess tempatnya bekerja.

"Kau sepertinya sangat senang." Ujar Brian saat melihat wajah Jackson yang terbaca jelas.

"Aku jadi rindu kamarku." Aku Jackson. Karena memang kamarnya tak jauh mewah dengan ruangan tersebut.

"Aku senang jika kau senang." Ujar Brian dengan senyum pada wajahnya yang terlihat lebih mirip dengan seringaian.

"Kau terlalu dekat." Ujar Jackson saat Brian sudah meraih pinggangnya. Membawanya mendekat pada sosok pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku tak ingin berbasa-basi lagi."

Brian serang bibir penuh milik Jackson. Membawanya pada lumatan yang dalam dan penuh gairah. Mengecap rasa manis dan kenyal bibir mungil pink Jackson. Melumatnya semakin mengganas seakan-akan melahap bibir tersebut. Sedangkan kedua tangannya meraih tengkuk dan pinggang Jackson untuk membawanya pada lumatan yang semakin dalam.

"Uhhmm.. Tap.. Uhmm." Jackson mencoba mencari celah untuk berbicara namun tak mendapat izin dari yang menguasainya.

"Kau boleh meminta apapun padaku." Jeda Brian. "Aku sudah lama menantikan ini. Akan ku berikan apapun, Jackson-ah." Brian kembali menyerang bibir Jackson.

Mereka kembali bercumbu, dengan Jackson yang kini mulai membalas ciuman Brian. Saling melumat menyalurkan hasrat mereka. Bahkan keduanya pun kini sudah saling terbaring dengan Jackson yang berada di bawah rengkuhan Brain.

"Euhh.. _No no no.. Stop it.._ euhh.." Tahan Jackson saat Brian mulai menyerang lehernya, meninggalkan kissmark yang cukup nyata pada kulit putih Jackson. Mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Brian yang semakin menindihnya.

"Kenapa kau masih menolakku, eoh? Aku bukan orang lain bagimu, Jackson." Tanya Brian namun masih tak melepas cumbuannya.

"Bukan ini yang aku inginkan. He.. hentikan Brian!"

Jackson terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari cumbuan Brian yang semakin gencar menyerang leher hingga tulang selangkanya. Meninggalkan beberapa kissmark pada daerah yang dijamah oleh Brian. Ia ingin menangis, ia tak sanggup melawan. Entah mengapa ia merasa lemah di hadapan pria itu. Hingga yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah pasrah.

" _Jaebum hyung."_ Sebuah nama yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikirannya. Terus merapalkan nama tersebut. Hingga terdengar suara bel menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Suara bel yang berbunyi berkali-kali tak membuat Brian menghentikan aksinya menjamah Jackson. Tak ingin waktunya bersama Jackson harus terusik. Mengabaikan suara berisik yang mengusiknya. Namun hanya sampai batasnya, karena suara bel yang semakin gencar berbunyi.

 _Ting tong.._

 _Ting tong.._

"Brengsek! Siapa yang berani menggangguku!" Marahnya, meruntuki sang tamu yang mengganggu waktunya. "Kau diam di sana!" Titah Brian sebelum menuju pintu, sedikit meluapkan amarahnya pada Jackson yang sudah tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku tidak me.. YA! KELUAR KAU!" Teriak Brian saat tamunya memasuki kamarnya tanpa seizinnya dan membawa seseorang yang ia tahan.

 **-Nappeun Bamie-**

Jaebum bergerak perlahan mengendarai mobilnya. Berfokus pada mobil Audy putih yang berada di depannya. Mengikuti mobil tersebut yang mengangkut dua orang pria yang ia temui di sebuah bar. Dua orang yang begitu ia kenal sejak lama, Jackson dan Brian. Terus mengikuti mereka hingga mereka tiba di sebuah hotel yang terlihat mewah.

"Bagaimana aku membawa Jackson?" Gumam Jaebum bimbang. Ingin ia menarik Jackson saat itu juga, namun ia tak ingin terjadi kerusuhan. Ia pun sudah tak tahan dengan kemesraan dari keduanya. Semua pemikiran negatif menyerangnya, karena ia tahu dengan pasti siapa Brian sesungguhnya. Membuatnya semakin gundah. Maka ia putuskan masih mengikuti keduanya.

Jaebum berusaha bertindak setenang mungkin, berlaku seakan ia jugalah seorang pengunjung hotel tersebut. Sedikit menjaga jarak dari keduanya namun tak lepas mencuri dengar di mana mereka kan menginap. Setelahnya memperluas jarak mereka setelah ia mengetahui kamar mereka kan menginap.

Jaebum menaiki lift yang berbeda dengan Jackson dan Brian menuju lantai 14. Menunggu dengan gelisah di dalam lift, mengingat bagaimana Brian memperlakukan Jackson di bar tadi. Di mana Brian tak henti menyentuh Jackson jelas di depan matanya. Membuatnya tak sabar ingin menerobos kamar mereka.

Jaebum tiba di depan sebuah kamar dengan angka 609 tertera pada pintunya. Sebuah angka yang ia dengar dari seorang resepsionis saat memberikan kartu kamar milik Brian. Tangannya siap menekan bel yang tersedia di sana, namun ia meragu. Benarkah pendengarannya? Ia tak yakin. Ia juga meragu apakah yang ia lakukan adalah benar. Namun setelah beberapa lama ia berpikir, ia telah memantapkan keputusannya. Ia pun menekan bel kamar tersebut.

 _Ting tong.._

Ia menekan bel kamar tersebut, namun tak mendapat respon dari sang pemilik kamar.

 _Ting tong.._

 _Ting tong.._

Ia terus tekan bel tersebut berkali-kali, namun tak juga mendapat respon. Tapi hal itu tak membuatnya meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ia menjadi sangat yakin keduanya berada di dalam sana. Terus menekannya hingga sang pemilik kamar pun menyerah untuk membukakannya pintu.

Pintu pun terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria yang ia sudah duga pemiliknya. Dapat Jaebum lihat dengan jelas Brian di hadapannya dalam keadaan lusuh dengan kemaja yang setengahnya sudah tak terkancing. Membuat amarahnya semakin meluap. Ia masuki kamar tersebut, tanpa mempedulikan Brian yang meneriakinya. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah keberadaan Jackson.

"YA! KELUAR KAU!"

Jaebum selusuri ruangan tersebut, menuju tempat tidur king size di kamar tersebut. Menghampiri Jackson dalam keadaan tak jauh berbeda dengan Brian. Bersimpuh di hadapan Jackson yang termenung karena kedatangannya. Mengancingi seluruh kancing yang terbuka pada kemeja Jackson dan memakaikan coat miliknya untuk menutupi beberapa kissmark yang terlihat jelas di leher Jackson.

"Hyung." Ujar Jackson lirih.

"Ayo kita pulang. _Kajja._ " Ajak Jaebum dengan lembut. Meraih tangan Jackson, membawanya keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Kau pikir bisa membawanya pergi Jae.. Bum?" Ujar Brian yang muncul di ambang pintu, menghalangi keduanya.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Jackson yang diabaikan keduanya.

"Aku tak butuh izinmu." Jawab Jaebum menatap tajam mata Brian. Tak mempedulikan Brian, dan melenggang begitu saja. Namun berhasil ditahan Brain.

"Kau sudah kalah sejak ia meninggalkanmu, bung. Jadi bisa kau kembalikan ia kepadaku?"

 _Buaghh.._

"Kau pikir semua ini terjadi karena siapa hah!" Teriak Jaebum setelah berhasil melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada rahang Brian. Tangannya pun masih setia mencengkram kemeja Brian. Menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Cuih, ia takkan meninggalkanmu, jika ia mencintiamu." Balas Brian dengan sinis. Membuat Jaebum ingin memukulnya kembali, namun terhenti oleh suara Jackson.

"Ya! Bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang kalian bicarakan, eoh? Siapa orang yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Jackson kebingungan. Tak mengerti dengan yang mereka bicarakan. Mencintai siapa? Dan salah siapa?

"Aku akan menjelaskannya Jackson-ah. Tapi lebih baik kita pulang dahulu."Ajak Jaebum melihat kebingungan Jackson dan suasana yang semakin tidak mengenakkan.

"Aku yang membayar 1000 won kepada pria itu atas bibirmu." Celetuk Brian.

"Maksudmu?" Jackson semakin bingung dengan penuturan Brian.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya, ayo pulang!"

"Jelaskan padaku Brian!" Pinta Jackson mengabaikan Jaebum.

"Ia yang memenangkan 1000 won atas bibirmu Jackson." Brian menyeringai melihat perubahan ekspresi dari wajah Jackson dan Jaebum.

"Katakan kau bukan Ahn Jaebum, hyung. _Jebal._ " Pinta Jackson pada Jaebum dengan sendu.

"Aku kekasihmu Jackson." Aku Jaebum.

"Hah! Kalian!" Kesal Jackson menahan amarahnya.

"Ini kesalahpahaman. Dengar penjelasanku Jackson." Bujuk Jaebum.

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu lebih dari ini hyung." Elak Jackson. "Kenapa aku harus bertemu kalian lagi?" Desah Jackson.

Jaebum raih tangan Jackson untuk merengkuhnya, namun tentu penolakan yang ia terima dari Jackson.

"Tinggalkan aku." Pinta Jackson masih menahan suaranya. Namun Jaebum tak menyerah dan berusaha kembali merengkuh Jackson.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Bentak Jackson, membuat Jaebum dengan berat hati melepas genggamannya.

 _Braghh! Beep.._

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup dan terkunci setelahnya. Meninggalkan kedua pria lainya yang saling memandang penuh kebencian.

"Kau akan kalah untuk kedua kalinya Jaebum-ah." Celetuk Brian menyulut Jaebum.

"Akan kubuat kau berhenti tertawa setelah ini, Brian." Balas Jaebum tak kalah sinis. Setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan mengejar Jackson.

 **-Nappeun Bamie-**

Jaebum berlari tergesa menuju kantornya. Mencoba mencari Jackson yang begitu cepat menghilang dari pandangannya. Mencari ke dalam kamar yang ditempati Jackson, namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ia dapati Jackson di sana. Maka ia telusuri seluruh ruang kantor hingga taman. Namun kembali tak ia dapati Jackson berada di sana. Hingga hanya tinggal satu tujuannya untuk mencari Jackson. Apartement Mark.

Ia bergegas melaju mobilnya menuju apartement Mark yang memang berjarak sedikit jauh dari kantornya, agar Jackson tak sering mengunjungi hyung tercintanya, Mark. Setibanya di sana, Jaebum parkirkan mobilnya di area luar. Mencoba masuk dari arah depan. Namun sebelum ia memasuki apartement tersebut, ia melihat dua siluet yang ia kenal di gazebo apartement tersebut. Menghampiri keduanya, memperlihatkan kepadanya sebuah pemandangan yang membuat hatinya mencelos karenanya.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu hyung?" Gumamnya saat melihatnya. Ia pun pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan hati yang remuk. Meninggalkan Jackson dan Mark yang saling bercumbu.

 **To be continue..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku lupa story linenya coba.. *dikroyok**

 **Tapi pasti akan ku selesaikan, tapi ga jamji bisa update asap huhuhu *bow**

 **hope you enjoyed and like it ^^**


End file.
